You Were Mine
by Cllane
Summary: Song fan fiction with the song, "You were mine," by Avril Lavigne. May or may not be continued. Warning s : Yaoi, Shoujen A. R&R please.


This is my first fan fiction. Please R&R to encourage me to write more. ; )

**~.~**

Simple, masculine fingers grazed black and white keys, harshly managing a steady rythm. I sighed outwardly, brushing my thick strands of black bangs to the side. Too bad I couldn't play. I heaved up and off the piano bench and paced to the window, staring strainght out at the long streaks of rain in the sky. _Like my heart, it is clouded and unclear..._ I slouched and hitched my thumbs in my pockets, plopping down on a beanie bag and a bunch of comfy fluffy pillows.

_**~I can't find a reason to let go.~**_

Slowly I drift into a peaceful sleep and I dream of you and I; us, together, like we used to be. We kissed with a burning passion in my dream, that impeccable love we once had coursing through me in a sweet toe curling sensation. I dream of seven years ago, when things were right. When I had a job as a defense attorney and I was with you, loved you, _always. _

_**~Even though you've found a new love, and she's what your dreams are made of~**_

Larry told me that you had kids back home, and a wife at that. Her name was Melanie, right? The platinum blonde with sky blue eyes? Edgeworth was handsome, rich, and kind. No wonder he managed to catch himself such a family oriented beauty. Here I was, running a dump, hagging of my son, and working at a bar for a living. My daughter's never home; for she goes out to try and find work to try and support us. Is this how it is, in the end...?

_**~I can't find a reason to hang on, what went wrong can be forgiven~**_

You're not here any more. You live in Germany with your family, and you're always happy. I went to see you once, and the memory burns in my head, torturing me. You had a beautiful daughter with her mother's blonde hair and your grey eyes. You named her Jenny, and I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the universe, only because she was your child. You also had a little boy named John, who was younger, and had your chalk brown hair and his mother's sky blue eyes. He was so much like you, and admired you so. The way you talked and laughed, a blind man could tell you were truly happy with your family. I had tried to reach for you, grasp you, but you had slipped away. You told me that it wasn't my fault that the day I lost my badge I yelled at you. Or told you to get lost. Or cursed in your face. Or blamed you. You forgave me, but it didn't fix this guilty pang deep within my heart.

_**~Without you it ain't worth living, alone~**_

Here I am, Wright & Anything Co. (It's undergoed a series of name changes) and all I can do is think of you. Frustrated, my eyelids are battling devotedly with myslef, finally fluttering open. I spring up and grab the phone, and dial your number, quickly, my finger peircing the buttons. But I hang up quickly, knowing it would be silly to call you. You have a family to care for, and so much more- a job, children, friends... a life. But without you here, nothing is worth it, and I feel like dying. I chuckle at my own self pity and fall back in the bean bag.

_**~Sometimes I wake up crying at night, and sometimes I scream out your name~**_

I'm pulled to the most peaceful of all slumbers once again, dreaming of the best of memories; us as children. Playing king of the playgroud, tag, hide and go seek, and betting how long it would take Marry Anna Lou to figure out Larry had the hots for her. Dreams of us playing in the public park and the creek filled my head and soothed my lonely mind, and my lips curled into a peaceful smile. Then bad times came. When you left without saying a word. When you changed. I see you there, and you're walking away. I scream out your name and tell you to turn around. My eyes snap open and I feel a wet substance slidding out of them, identifying them as my own tears. I start an echoed cry out for your name.

_**~What right does she have to take your heart away?~**_

How could you simply fall in love with another? Don't you want to stand by me more than that? I know I said I wouldn't call, but I'm all depressed and I need his voice right now. I pick up the phone, and dial the number. It's only seven P.M., so he has to be still awake. _"Hello?" _An adorable toothy voice asks. "Hello Jenny. Is your daddy home?" I asked impaciently, tapping my finger on the barefloor, settling in my bean bag. _"Daddy here- ah Pesu! Don't bite me!" _I heard. _"Thank you Jenny. Bad Pesu! No nipping! Oh wait, hello?" _I close my eyes and pretend I'm there with him. When we were younger I was his family. He needed no one else, I had his heart. _"Honey, I finished dinner, hurry up on the phone." _Until her. That woman, who took his heart away when it was unprotected, before I could ceal it up and bind it to the safety of my apologies.

_**~When for so long you were mine?~**_

Since we were children we were friends. I became a defense attorney for you, to protect you, be with you. I wanted to save you, and I did just that. We became lovers as I always wanted. Then I lost my badge and my everything- you. How can you become another's so quickly when there was so much between us? _"...Hello? I'm going to hang up if you don't answer..." _Miles's voice trailed off, following a beeping. So long he was mine, but can I no longer label him with such a word?

_**~Take out all the pictures of our wedding day,~**_

I can stop imagining now, stop fantasizing. I can tear out all the images I have of you, me, kids, a family. Take out the something borrowed something blue. Throw away silly old plans, tear from my memories where on that treee I carved our names. Forget the lovely ideas we had for our wedding. We'd both be in gold and white tuxedos, and we'd have a silvery silk white theme with golden lace on everything. We'd have our wedding at a winery during winter. But I guess I can just tear all those images to shreds.

_**~It was a time of love and laughter, happy ever after~**_

When we were young, before this all happened, everything was so innocent, pure, crimeless, and sweet. We'd cuddle by the fire on a winter night. I'd hold you in my arms and keep you warm. You would have made your famous hot cocoa with way to many marshmellows. And I would have loved it. Loved to have your comforting presence in my unworthy arms, and just wrap them around you, and squeeze tightly. Such innnocence.

_**~But even those old pictures have begun to fade~**_

It's been so long with out you that my meomories of us have begun to fade away into the midst of a nothingness, blank and such memories so unimportant to you? No matter how hard I try to grasp at you or seize you, you're slipping away, fading into thin air.

_**~Please tell me she's not real~**_

I want to know your not with someone. It's selfish, cruel, and inconsiderate, insensitive, but I want her gone, out of your eyes, out of your heart. I want to take your heart and lock it in a tiny box where there will only be room for me. Don't look at someone else that way. Don't smile at her batting those blue eyes. Don't lean in and peck her lips like you used to do to me. It tortures me, please tell me she is a ghost, tell me I am seeing things.

_**~And tell me that your coming home to stay~**_

_And be here. _That's number one on my wishful thinking list. That you'd be there for me, come home, and make this place ours once again. It's a lonesome place without your homey presence. This house is completely empty without you. Trucy misses you. I miss you, too. Why don't you come home, to stay for this time?

_**~Sometimes I wake up crying at night, and sometimes I scream out your name~**_

Lately I've had nightmares about you. One moment we'll be happy, together, holding hands. Next moment you'll be dressed for winter with a long coat, your things all packed up in a suitcase. You won't hesitate when you slip off that ring, and throw it into the abyss of the night. I'll yell for you. Tell you stop. But you won't hear me. I always wake up crying, crying out your name.

_**~What right does she have to take you away?~**_

Can you really be happy... can you really feel those feelings we felt so well... can you really kiss with that same burning passion... with another person?

_**~When for so long you were mine?~**_

Can you feel those feelings for another person with all the ways you felt them for me?

_**~I can give you two good reasons to show you loves not blind~**_

You're not blind. Love is something you can feel. I'm sure you can see this as well as I can, feel exactly what I can. We have a never ending bond that cannot cease. We're stitched together in a web of fate that cannot be denied. Also, I know you don't feel exactly the same with her. You still feel that lack in her touch. Her warmth can never be mine. She can never hold you as I do.

_**~He's two and she's four, and you know they adore you, so how can I tell them that you changed your mind?~**_

You have a two year old boy that in half a month will be three years old. You have a little girl is four years old. They both love you, admire you, adore you, cling to you. I can't rip you away from them. I can't just tell them you changed your mind on who you wanted to be with. Life just doesn't allow you to be selfish like that. You can never get what you truly want.

_**~Sometimes I wake up crying at night, and sometimes I scream out your name~**_

I'm stuck with these dreams of you, good or bad. They tear at the emotions inside me. I'll wake up crying and not eat for a few days. You kill me, inside and outside. I may as well give my self to you. I'll scream your name, and pray you can hear me, just to know I exist.

_**~What right does she have to take you away?~**_

How does someone rich like her who's perfect in everyway and has no problems get the angel who can heal problems? I need your abilities right now, so how come she got you? How come I lost you? To her...?

_**~When for so long you were mine?~**_

How can she take away... what is mine? Silently I take out my phone one last time and dial your cell phone number. It beeps five time then your voicemail plays telling to leave a message. I sit down at the piano and clear my throat. Well, here goes all the words that I'd never speak, ever. To hell with my pride though. I miss you so much, I'll screw it all.

**~.~**

The raspy, calm voice of his ex-lover echoed in his ears, and Miles Edgeworth's eyes widened. He had read the caller I.D. and didn't expect to see Wright & Anything Co. to pop up. His lover was serenading him with a hand written song and the piano, which wasn't played badly at all. Why this man insisted on leaving such messages... only made things harder. He was only making him want Phoenix more, to see those eyes again. But he had a family now, a devoted wife and loving children. It was impossible to drop everything for the man. But yet... even with all the distractions and implacations... he was falling for the man all over again.

He called back and left a single message for his previous lover. "I'm coming home."


End file.
